


The Loona Tome

by fauxman



Series: Orphanage Trio Modern AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Development, Gen, Inside jokes, Prompt Fic, You'll probably cringe, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxman/pseuds/fauxman
Summary: Lugh’s banter amongst his friends finally convinces Raigh to learn what everyone is talking about.





	The Loona Tome

**Author's Note:**

> drag me for this

‘Chad and Lugh are home...’

Raigh had been lying in bed, playing his 3DS while he awaited the arrival of his family. Raigh, as usual, has no plans for the rest of the day, and would assume the same of Chad and Lugh. As they walk in, he sits up, and almost stands, but he wants to listen to what he hears without disturbing it.

“You and your friends are always talking about Loona nonstop and I don’t understand why. You can’t talk about anything else?” He hears a slight annoyance in Chad’s voice, but nothing out of line.

“If you listened to them, you’d understand.” As always, Lugh speaks with a sincere tone.

“Lugh, I don’t want to listen to Kpop; I don’t like it.”

“You don’t even need to like Kpop to-”

“Give it a rest. It isn’t happening.”

“You’d probably like a lot of their visuals!”

“For the last time, it’s not happening!”

“Chad, I was just- never mind.”

The conversation grew closer and closer, until it ended with Chad loudly closing the door to his room, and Lugh loudly sighing in response. Raigh picks his 3DS back up and returns to playing it.

Lugh tends to openly share his interests, especially around friends, and being Lugh’s best friend, Chad receives plenty of suggestions. Lugh never intends to annoy, but Chad’s stubbornness usually acts like a wall to Lugh’s recommendation attempts.

Raigh also overhears a lot of talk about Loona from Lugh and his friends. He can recall the times they would get excited over the next “girl of the month reveal” as they would call it. When a new teaser or trailer dropped, none could wait to see each other and discuss it. They would go over absolutely every detail, never skipping even one, and ponder how each one connected to the “story” of the Loonaverse. Even some of Raigh’s own friends are devoted fans. Raigh was never a person to like Kpop either, but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to know what everyone else is talking about, right? Perhaps now is his time to board the train.

Lugh instinctively knows to find Raigh in his room. “Raigh?”

“Hmm?” Raigh grunts, continuing focus on what he’s playing.

“May I come in?” Lugh knows Raigh likes his privacy, and Raigh appreciates Lugh respecting it.

“Yes.” He responds, followed by Lugh walking in. His face is neutral, instead of containing his normal smile. He sits on a chair next to Raigh’s desk.

“Hey, are you doing anything else today?”

“You know I never make plans, right?” Raigh says, with a hint of sass.

“Yeah, but I still wanted to ask. Maybe you’ll surprise me one day!” Lugh’s smile returns with the exclamation.

“We’ll see.”

Lugh’s bright smile fully returned to his face, despite the altercation with Chad and Raigh’s sarcasm. As much as Raigh thinks Lugh’s cheeriness is too much, he still appreciates the warmth his brother radiates, and would never once ask it to cease.

“What have you been doing while we were gone?” Raigh recognizes this as Lugh just making conversation, but he doesn’t try to stop him.

“Just playing my 3DS.”

“Let me guess, a Shin Megami Tensei game?” Lugh teases.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Nothing, you’re just always playing that.”

“And what about it? You play Persona a lot, so what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing is wrong with it, you just always seem to be playing it. I’m sorry.” Raigh could feel the drop in tone and the absence of a smile, and Lugh gets up and starts to walk out. He wants Lugh to quit bugging him, but hearing what he heard earlier, he doesn’t want Lugh to feel like he's caused more trouble. Raigh closes his 3DS.

“Lugh, wait… If you didn’t mean it like that, then you don’t have to apologize.”

“...Thanks.”

Lugh is almost out the door when Raigh catches him. He knows what will make Lugh feel better. And, he knows his curiosity will satiate. “What were you and Chad talking about earlier?” He asks.

Lugh turns around. “Hmm? He got mad because my friends started talking about Loona.”

“What is Loona?”

“They’re a Kpop group. Have you really not heard of them?”

“I have, but I don’t know much other than that.”

“Well, their name comes from the Korean phrase ‘Girl of the Month.’ There are twelve members and three subunits; each girl has an associated month, animal, and color, and each subunit has a specific theme. I guess that’s it, then. Oh, their music videos connect and there’s an overarching story to everything.”

“Where would I start if I wanted to know what is going on?”

“I would-” And then he realizes what exactly Raigh is asking. “Wait, are you serious? Are you asking me to show you their stuff?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Lugh excitedly sits back in the chair, and rolls it up to the desk where Raigh’s laptop is. “I wouldn’t have expected you to ask me about Loona of all things. Where did this come from?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Let’s not wait, then!”

‘What have I got myself into?’ Raigh thinks. He doesn’t feel like he made a mistake, but he certainly isn’t prepared for how dramatic Lugh’s… presentation will be. He watches as Lugh opens up his laptop.

“Let me log in.” Raigh gets off of his bed and unplugs his laptop, then carries it back to his bed. Lugh scoots the chair next to the bed, and they try to situate themselves so they can both see the screen. Raigh logs in and then faces the keyboard towards Lugh, who waits for it to load. Lugh lets out a chuckle as the screen loads.

“A fusion calculator? Really?”

“Yes? Why not?”

“You take your demon fusing very seriously.”

“No, you just take it too casually.” Lugh immediately gives the “are you serious?” look. “Load up the first music video already.”

“All right all right I will!” A few seconds pass as Lugh types. “All right, this first song is called _ViViD_ by HeeJin. Her color is hot pink and her animal is a rabbit.” Lugh faces the screen back towards both of them.

“ViViD? The way it’s typed seems fitting.”

“Just watch it!”

…

“French? …”

“Watch!”

…

“So what did you think?” Lugh asks as soon as the video ends.

“It’s kind of what I expected. It looked like she was filling her world with color.”

“Sounds like something you need.” Lugh jests.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m just joking! Did you like it?”

Raigh pauses for a few seconds.

“Say oh my God yes!” Raigh says in tune, causing Lugh to laugh.

“Haha, good, good. All right, this next song is actually a short film. It is called _Around You_ and it is by HyunJin. Her color is yellow and her animal is a cat.”

“Cats? Well, I am a cat person.”

“Perfect!”

…

“Cat perspective.” Raigh comments. Though Lugh wants Raigh to soak everything in, each comment he makes causes Lugh to smile just a little bit more. He can tell that his brother is genuinely interested.

...

“Uh oh, a cat knocked something over,” Raigh says while both share a laugh, as that’s an experience all of the boys can recall.

…

“A friendship bracelet?”

…

“She’s befriending the cat.”

…

“She’s walking on the bridge that the cat-headed person was.”

…

“What is that person doing? Why is she just sitting there?”

…

“There’s an actual cat! Lots of cats!”

…

“Now she has the cat head on- and now there are clones of her.”

Lugh begins asking questions as the credits roll. “What did you think?”

“I liked the cats.”

“What about the song?”

“The song? It was soothing. Why are we still watching this if it’s just the credits?”

“You’ll see.”

…

“That’s HeeJin on the other bench, isn’t it?” Raigh asks.

“Sure is! You ready for the next song?”

“I guess. What’s it called?”

“It is called _I’ll Be There_ and both HeeJin and HyunJin are featured in it.”

“Hey, you......” Raigh says lowly as Lugh pulls up the next song.

“You seem to be enjoying this a lot more than I would have expected.”

“Just load the song.”

“All right all right here.”

…

“I like the way this one sounds.”

…

“What did you think?”

“It sounded good, but I didn’t notice anything special in the video.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh. Onto the next one then. It is called _Let Me in_ and it is by HaSeul. Her color is green and her animal is a white bird.”

…

“I like the icy vibes.”

…

“She keeps finding diamonds?”

…

“She’s dropping them- PERFECT SNIPE!”

Raigh’s sudden excitement surprises Lugh. “Now you’re excited! What did you think?”

“I liked the ice theme.”

“You’re gonna love this next song then. It’s called The Carol and it features HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul.”

…

“A Christmas song?”

…

“Their animals are showing up.”

…

“Well?”

“It was a Christmas song that is actually… isn’t terrible.”

“I know, right? Mariah who?”

“...Just move on to the next song.”

“It was funny, admit it.” Raigh doesn't do anything in response, but Lugh knows he’s internally shaking his head. “Anyways, the next song is called _Kiss Later_ by YeoJin. Her color is orange and her animal is a frog.”

…

“She has dolls with her?”

…

“Those cut-out faces are… strange.”

…

“The frog is strange too.”

…

“And it ended weirdly too.”

“What did you think?”

“It reminded me of a lot of kids shows.”

“What kind of kids shows did you watch?”

“Same ones that you watched.”

“Joking! Let’s move on to the next song. It is called _My Sunday_ and it features HeeJin and HyunJin.”

…

“Are they back on that same bridge?”

…

“Well? What did you think?”

“It was… cute.” Raigh admits.

“Cute? Did you just say it was cute?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You never call anything cute! Guess down inside you really-”

“Can I not call things cute without you making a big deal about it? Perhaps I should just keep mouth shut.”

“Don’t say that! I just didn’t expect it! Besides, I like hearing your comments. Anyways, the next song is called _My Melody_ and it features HaSeul and YeoJin.”

…

“It’s the same?”

…

“It’s a cat! But isn’t that HyunJin’s…?”

…

“Did you think that song was cute too?” Lugh is picking, but he also genuinely wants to know.

“...Yes.”

Lugh laughs slightly at Raigh’s response. “Makes you wanna hang out with your brother more, right?” Lugh says with some deviance. Raigh mirrors the “are you serious” look he received earlier back to Lugh. Lugh could only laugh more in response. “I’m just messing with you! And this next song is called _Everyday I Love You_ by ViVi. Her color is light pink and her animal is a deer. It got released after the song that the full subunit did together, but I want to show you this one first so you know who the next girl is.”

…

“This is… nostalgic.”

…

“How old is that phone?”

…

“She has a cassette player too?”

…

“I just noticed the old computer too.”

…

“There goes HeeJin.”

…

“How old is that camera she has? And HaSeul has a modern camera; why does she have ancient stuff?”

“Raigh, you literally study ancient stuff all the time.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Just watch!”

…

Raigh can’t help but laugh when the scene cuts to ViVi loading the picture on her old computer. “What is she doing?”

…

“All the other girls are here now! And HaSeul has a rap feature? Interesting.”

…

“She got a text- and she’s leaving her phone?”

…

“You seemed to find that very comical.”

“I liked the song, but why did she have all of that old stuff?”

“It’s just the setting. Shall we watch the next video?”

“Sure.”

“All right, this one is called _Love &Live _and it features the entire 1/3 subunit, which consists of HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJIn, and ViVi, though YeoJin isn’t featured here.”

…

“Why is she just standing there, is she not tired after running?”

...

“Her eye?”

…

“ViVi is a robot?”

…

“She looks left out.”

…

“She can’t drink the juice because she’s a robot...”

…

“She unplugged herself, is she gonna die?” The worry in Raigh’s voice caused Lugh to laugh.

“Just watch and you’ll see.”

…

“Her eye again.”

…

“She’s running out of time, but she’s running into the field?”

…

“The battery ran out, her eye glowed, and now she feels tired? So she isn’t like a robot anymore?”

…

“You seem to have a lot to say, Raigh.”

“The video had a lot going on in it, what is it about?”

“I think you had the right idea. ViVi never felt tired because she is a robot, but at the end, she felt tired because her battery was gone.”

“What about her eye?”

“You’ll see, be patient! Next video?”

“Yes.”

“This one is short. It is called _You and Me Together_ , and it features the 1/3 subunit.”

…

“They’re back at the same place.”

…

“Poor shot from ViVi.”

…

“She’s being left out again? And now she’s back in the field.”

…

“Random guy.”

…

“What was the point of that? Was it just behind the scenes?”

“More of that setting, I guess. Are you ready for the next song?”

“Yeah.”

“All right, it is called _Everyday I Need You_ by ViVi.”

…

“It sounds the same as her other song, but it’s in the city now, and it sounds slower.”

…

“Her voice is really nice.”

…

“Woah, who is rapping?”

“You’ll find out.”

…

“Is that the girl who was rapping?”

...

“There is her deer.”

...

“You like her voice?” Lugh asks, referring to Raigh’s first comment.

“I said what I said.”

“Hey, it’s a good thing. Next song?”

“Pull it up.”

“All right, it is called _Sonatine_ and it features the 1/3 subunit.”

…

“I like this instrumental part.”

…

“Anything else?”

“No, not really. I’m getting kind of tired of 1/3, though.”

“Well, you’re in luck! This next song is called _Eclipse_ by Kim Lip. Her color is red and her animal is an owl.”

“Eclipse…”

…

“Wait- pause it.” Raigh abruptly demands as the logo appears.

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“The moon logo turned to a circle instead of going away, and her song is called Eclipse, and her color is red, and red is the color the moon turns during a lunar eclipse.”

“Mhmm. And?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to point it out since I thought it was interesting. You can play the video now.”

Lugh smiles. “If you say so.” He knows what Raigh is in for, but he doesn’t want to spoil anything. He wants to see his brother’s true excitement.

…

“That was the outfit ViVi was wearing for that one shot.”

…

“The mood is different from 1/3.”

…

“I like the red scheme.”

…

“Didn’t ViVi’s video turn black and white for a second as well?”

…

“Eclipse... It’s destiny.”

…

“This is DEFINITELY not as tame as 1/3.”

…

“That shot from the sky is really cool- and hey, they’re showing an actual eclipse now!”

…

“It’s the owl.”

…

“You seemed to like that.”

“The use of all the red and the change in mood from 1/3 are nice. What about the connections to ViVi?”

“All I can say is keep your eyes open. The next song is called _Singing in the Rain_ by JinSoul. Her color is blue and her animal is a blue betta.”

…

“She’s walking away from the camera like Kim Lip was. I’m guessing she was the one rapping in ViVi’s other song?”

“Mhmm.”

“Did she think ViVi was Kim Lip because they had the same outfit for one shot?”

“Watch.”

“Lugh- fine.” Raigh becomes more entranced as he notices more stuff, to the point where it becomes hard to contain.

…

“Oh… the drums are great.”

…

“She’s walking towards the moon.”

…

“Those editing effects are cool.”

…

“She’s rapping again- and now she’s in the fish tank.”

Lugh couldn’t help but chuckle at Raigh’s comment.

…

“The editing is really good.”

…

“She put the fish in there with the others? Isn’t it super territorial? Did she become the fish?”

…

“The rain finally showed up.”

…

“The fish is gone.”

…

“You had a lot to say about that one too.”

“They have a lot of stuff in them!”

“Just you wait. We have to go back to 1/3 for the next one. It is called _Rain 51db_.”

“Fine.”

…

“They’re going through all of their old songs?”

...

“Now the titles are going across the top of the screen.”

…

“You didn’t seem to be paying much attention.”

“It was soft. Play the next song.”

“Very well. It is called _Love Cherry Motion_ by Choerry. Her color is purple and her animal is a fruit bat.” It takes all of Lugh’s control to not give in to his anticipation. He knows how much the song will surprise Raigh, and he also knows Raigh will love it, but he can’t ruin the surprise.

…

“Walking away from the camera again.”

…

“She’s with HyunJin and YeoJin? And the video is in the same style as 1/3?”

Lugh again bites his tongue.

…

“She’s gonna eat the cherry-”

And Raigh is left speechless as his mouth drops.

“What was that? She ate the cherry and went to the same place as Kim Lip and JinSoul while the music changed? And then she wakes up upside-down in a different area but the music returns to normal?”

Lugh refuses to say anything.

“And now she’s being summoned? Lugh, what is going on?”

“Just keep watching!”

…

“Now she can interact with mirrors; it’s like she’s going to the reverse world.”

…

“She’s gonna eat the cherry again-!” Raigh is once again captivated.

…

“Her world is purple now and it’s upside-down!”

…

“Now their moons are in the sky with their colors!”

“You liked that one a lot, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did! Did you see everything that was happening? She was going back and forth between the worlds and her color is purple and then it was like she was joining Kim Lip’s and JinSoul’s cult!” Raigh’s excitement made Lugh very happy.

“I haven’t seen you get this excited about anything, ever.”

“Lugh, come on, don’t ruin it.”

“I’m not trying to; it’s a good thing that you found something to like! And if you liked that, you’ll definitely like this next video. It introduces the Odd Eye Circle subunit.”

…

“JinSoul and Kim Lip in Choerry’s field; elements from each of their videos.”

…

“JinSoul put the cherry on the cake! So she was trying to recruit Kim Lip and Choerry!”

…

“HER EYE! All of their eyes! Why is Choerry’s on the other eye? Does this connect to ViVi’s eye changing?”

“Seems like your third eye is opening as well.”

“Lugh, this is serious! It really is as deep as you all make it out to be!”

“Are you ready for the next song?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m playing it anyway. It’s called _Girl Front_ and it features the Odd Eye Circle subunit.”

…

“Why are all of the girls always running somewhere?”

… 

“Choerry is upside-down again.”

…

“Is she finally getting recruited?”

…

“Everything is looping onto itself now. It’s all recursive.”

…

“They finally found JinSoul- and their circle is in front of them!”

…

“Kim Lip shot JinSoul? Or wait, that was herself, of course.”

…

“Everything really is recursing! That’s why the tape is rewinding! And ViVi had that cassette player; she has to be a part of this somehow!”

“I really do love how excited you get over this.”

“Lugh.”

“Raigh, let yourself be happy!”

“Just stop making it a big deal. Play the next video.”

Lugh shoots him a sly look.

“Lugh, play it!”

“All right all right! It is called _Loonatic_ and it features the Odd Eye Circle subunit.”

…

“See! They keep looping and showing stuff from their other videos!”

...

“Who is that running around them? That’s not ViVi.”

“You’ll see!”

...

“What did you think? It’s not much in the way of a video, but…”

“I liked the lyrics and the looping.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah. Hurry up and play the next video.”

Lugh excitedly loads up the next video. “This song is called _Sweet Crazy Love_ and it features the Odd Eye Circle subunit.” He teasingly waits before showing the screen back to Raigh.

“Lugh please.”

Lugh chuckles as he moves the laptop back over.

…

“They focus on the eye again.”

…

“Kim Lip is in the city! And it’s all black and white! So JinSoul was looking for Kim Lip but mistook ViVi for her! This takes place before the other videos, doesn’t it?” Lugh remains silent.

…

“JinSoul’s odd eye is covered.”

…

“Now they’re all having problems with their odd eyes.”

…

“JinSoul has the fish with her! Is it dead?”

…

“She passed by Kim Lip and Kim Lip felt it.”

…

“That’s the start of Eclipse! It does take place before the other videos!” Raigh comments as the video ends.

“You’re so into this.”

“It all finally hooked me.”

“I wonder if Chad would believe what I said about not needing to like Kpop now.”

“He’s probably in his room painting his feelings right now.”

Lugh and Raigh both laugh.

“Sadly we have to move on from Odd Eye Circle. However, the next unit is when they really throw in a lot of references, more so than Odd Eye Circle. This next song is called _new_ by Yves. Her color is burgundy and her animal is a swan.”

…

“The moon phased the other direction in the intro.”

…

“I like the bass.”

…

“Now she’s pulling up all of their animals out of the claw machine? But who is a penguin?”

…

“The golfing! HeeJin did that in her video! They’re trying to connect everything here!”

…

“ViVi again?”

…

“Choerry caught the apple; she’s travelling across worlds again. Speaking of the apples, are the apples supposed to be the fruit of Eden?”

“Yes; that’s the theme of the song. I take it you liked it?”

“I did. Play the next song.”

“All right. The next song _The Carol 2.0_ and it features ViVi, Choerry, and Yves.”

…

“Same as the first. They’ll probably make a 3.0 next time around.”

Lugh chuckles at Raigh’s remark. “Honestly.”

“Play the next song.”

“As you wish. It is called _Heart Attack_ by Chuu. Her color is peach and her animal is a penguin.”

“Oh, so it was her animal that Yves pulled out of the machine.”

“It’s more than that. Watch.”

…

“She has a green apple and she’s in love with Yves?”

…

“She’s trying to copy Yves… and she screenshot her… and she’s dancing like her.”

…

“She’s completely infatuated!” Raigh was never one for crushes, let alone romance, but he couldn’t deny the warm feeling the song and video bring him.

…

“They finally party together and Yves is feeding her!? Because she ate the apple and it turned red!”

…

“Their Christmas song is playing and HaSeul found her after she got finished with her Christmas shopping; they really are trying to connect everything.”

“Did you like the song?”

“Yes.”

“Did it make you feel all warm inside?” Lugh clocked Raigh’s thought in an instant.

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I think? I think you were thinking of someone who looks at you the way Chuu looks at Yves!” Lugh teases, but he and Raigh both know there is truth to his statement.

“Lugh! Don’t be foolish! There isn’t anyone in the world like that!”

“What about that guy who shares a class with us?”

“What about him?”

“I think he’s interested in you.”

“You’re such a liar! And why would he think that way of me? I’m not… likable.”

“Come on, don’t get down on yourself. You and I both know that’s not true.” Lugh attempts to stop Raigh before he gets ahead of himself, and then a playful thought comes to mind. “Besides, if it were, then he wouldn’t ask for your attention when he’s talking to me all the time.”

“Leave me alone. You and I both know that isn’t true.”

“You know, he also listens to Loona. He really could be the Chuu to your Yves.”

“Lugh, shut up! Quit being weird and play the next song, or get out of my room.”

“Whatever you say! The song is called _One &Only _ by Go Won. Her color is mint and her animal is a butterfly.”

…

“Goodness she sings fast.”

…

“She drops the apple and runs too.”

…

“Her shadow has a crown!”

…

“HyunJin’s cat is back.”

…

“Chuu and Yves are here.”

…

“Now all three of them are running away.”

…

“Did you like it?”

“The gothic style interests me. It was like a darker version of YeoJin’s song.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Interesting. Well, the next song is called _Egoist_ by Olivia Hye. Her color is silver and her animal is a wolf.”

…

“Grayscale scenes and the claw are the connections to other stuff. JinSoul appears so that explains the grayscale scenes.”

…

“Laser beam eyes! She’s gonna destroy everything!”

…

“What is she doing? Yves let go of her and then she destroyed everyone else’s stuff? She’s sending it all to Hell!”

…

“She’s meeting HeeJin! The loop is complete! Lugh, what’s next?”

“The yyxy subunit. The next song is called _Love4eva_ and it features them, as well as Grimes.”

“Grimes?”

“Yeah, Grimes.”

…

“They’re running away from Olivia.”

…

“Evil teacher.”

…

“Yves is sneaking away; is Chuu going to follow her?”

…

“They’re leaving Olivia out. The last girl in each subunit always seems to get treated weirdly by the rest.”

…

“Why are they eating the rose?”

…

“Olivia is alone while they all run away.”

…

“She’s looking for them in the forest.”

…

“What did you think?”

“The mood of the song contrasted the mood of the video. The shots with Olivia alone were well done.”

“Of course you would think that.”

“What did I say about making a big deal out of stuff?”

“Hey, it’s just expected that you’ll like the creepy stuff. I’ll just play the next video. It is called _one_ and it features yyxy, but it’s just a video”

…

“So everything _was_ about the Garden of Eden, and Olivia is the part about anger. And I’m guessing this took place before Love4eva.”

“That would be my guess too.”

“Their trailer videos are really good. They make you wonder about… everything.”

“They do ineed! Are you ready for the next song?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because it features the entire group.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, and it’s called _favOriTe_.”

…

“They have the power to destroy the world when they come together.”

Lugh laughed at Raigh’s exclamation. “That’s one way to put it. You ready for the finale?”

“The finale?”

“Yes, their debut song as a group, _Hi High_.”

“I guess I am. Play it.”

…

“They’re already connecting everything.”

…

“They’re coming together! That’s why they were all running!”

…

“Olivia was the one with Odd Eye Circle! JinSoul recruited her too!”

…

“The moon is complete!”

…

“Everyone just takes off, especially HeeJin at the end.”

“She’s going to save the music industry.” Lugh quips.

Raigh lets out a small laugh as he closes the lid to his laptop. “Well, that was a lot.”

“Now that you’ve seen it all, what do you think?”

“I see why everyone likes them so much now.”

“Who is your favorite?”

“Hm… Choerry.”

“Love Cherry Motion impacted you that much?”

“It sure did. And… she has my favorite color.”

“I’m glad you asked me to show them to you. Even if you don’t know it, I always like to spend time with you. It was fun seeing and hearing your reactions to everything.”

“Oh, don’t start being sappy. … I am glad you showed me. The symbolism with the moon… you know why that's important to me.”

“I’m glad you liked it!” Lugh then checks the time. “Ah, a lot of time has passed; I should start doing some of my schoolwork.” Lugh gets off of the chair to leave. “Oh, Raigh?”

“What is it?”

“Before I go, I want you to remember one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Always stan Loona.”

Lugh’s antics always find a way to make Raigh genuinely smile.


End file.
